Haunted Sunny
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU crossover with a mystery anime. The Thousand Sunny is haunted! Not that they mind... With new abilities, new ghostly friends, the return of lost friends and family, things will be interesting... Please R&R.
1. Oh My God! The Ship’s Haunted

A/N: Okay the mystery anime is Haunted Junction... the reason why it's a mystery in the summery is because it's a very obscure anime... it's out of print but my boyfriend who found a used a copy of the box set just got me into it... somehow this popped into my mind (my twisted, twisted mind... sorry I've meaning to write this) plus this is my first fanfic with Franky (who has become one of my boyfriend's favorite characters). Haunted Junction is about a haunted high school but that's all I'm getting into... (I'll explain more later)... oh yes I will bring in dead characters later on... also there will be mentions of other anime, shows and movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Haunted Junction, if I did One Piece would have gotten a decent dub and Haunted Junction would have gotten a dub and would still be in print but I...

(sees Hanako snuggling with winter knight... my boyfriend)

Me: O.o Hey! He's mine!

Luffy: But Emma does own Natsume who appears in chapter 2...

Haunted Sunny

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Oh My God! The Ship's Haunted

The Thousand Sunny, the Ship of one of the most fearsome pirate crews, the Straw Hats, it carries on the Sprit of the Merry Go… or Going Merry… whatever the ship's name was… the first ship of the Straw Hats… The ship was barely a week old when some things best described as "crazy messed up shit". It all began one day when Sanji went to use the bathroom…

"Come out already!" yelled Zoro banging on the door.

"No!" came Sanji's voice on the other side of the door.

"Come on… I have to go badly!" yelled Zoro with his leg twitching slightly.

"No!" came Sanji's voice.

"I know your shaking hands with Mr. Johnson..." glowed Zoro.

"No I'm not!" came Sanji's voice.

If Zoro just had to go Number 1 then there would be no problem, he'd just pee over the side of the ship now matter how much Nami would yell at him… but he to go both Number 1 and Number 2… that's when he finally gave in and did something he wanted to do… he used his two swords (still needed to find someone to repair his third) to break down the door… sure Franky would yell at him but he had to go badly... what he found would shock and anger him… mostly anger him.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Sanji was sitting on the toilet while a young red haired girl clung around him… not only that but she was wearing a sailor fuku but some of the front of the shirt was missing and her ribbon hid her breasts…

"Oh I'm sorry… I'll come back Sanji-Kun!" said the girl.

She suddenly disappeared… Sanji looked sad…

"That girl…" said Zoro surprised that she just vanished.

"Oh Miss Hanako…" cried Sanji, "It's your fault she's gone!"

"That girl just vanished!" yelled Zoro, "And I don't know what just happened but get out we'll fight later!"

Zoro went into the bathroom and kicked out Sanji.

"By the way… tell Franky to fix the door..." said Zoro.

Sanji turned around angrily and out of disgust as Zoro needed to use the toilet…

A disappearing girl was the least of their worries... Luffy was trying to figure out how to break into the new fridge… when he saw a mirror floating beside him. He looked at the mirror and a little girl appeared on the surface.

"Hi?" said Luffy.

"Hello…" said little girl coming out the mirror a little.

Now a normal prison would have been freaked out…

"What are you doing here little girl?" asked Luffy.

But Luffy wasn't a normal person.

"I don't know…" said the little girl in the mirror.

"Want to play a game?" asked Luffy.

"Of course!" said the little girl in the mirror.

About 10 minutes later Nami walked by… "Hey Luffy…" she said… then she noticed that Luffy was playing a clapping game with a little girl in a mirror. She began to walk backwards with her eye twitching…

"Luffy… what's that?" asked Nami.

"Oh this is Mirror Girl…" said Luffy.

"Hi there!" said the little girl in the mirror named Mirror Girl cheerfully, "Luffy… I have to go now…"

"Okay bye…" said Luffy.

Mirror Girl suddenly disappeared… that's when Luffy finally noticed how strange it was…

"Oh my god! She was in a mirror and then she disappeared! Nami did you see that?" said Luffy.

However Nami fainted at the site of Mirror Girl disappearing.

"Nami!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy began to drag Nami to the infirmary…

"Hey Chopper!" said Luffy.

When he walked in, he saw Chopper backed into a corner in fear.

"What's wrong Chopper?" asked Luffy.

"That…" said Chopper pointing to the other side of the room.

On the other side of the room… were two models, one of a skeleton and one of a autonomy model. They were performing a Varity show act… Luffy sweatdroped… then screamed.

"Well Bones… I guess we should go…" said the autonomy model.

They were about run away when both tripped breaking apart…

"Ah! My guts!" screamed the autonomy model then both disappeared.

"What's going on…" said Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Chopper.

Later in the meeting room… everyone in was freaked out except for Sanji.

"I see dead people…" muttered Usopp who was the worst out of them all.

"Okay some pretty weird stuff is going on!" said the now concouis Nami.

"But Miss Hanako isn't weird…" said Sanji.

"A girl was attracted to you… then disappeared! What's not weird about…" said Zoro, "Especially the girl who was attracted you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sanji.

"Stop now!" said Nami.

"Franky… what's going on…" said Luffy.

"I have no idea…" said Franky.

"A disappearing girl, a girl in a mirror and living models performing slapstick… something strange is going on…" said Chopper.

"The ship's haunted!" yelled Usopp.

"He's right we're on top of an ancient Indian burial ground!" yelled Luffy, "They removed the head stones but they didn't remove the bodies!"

"Luffy… don't listen to Usopp!" said Nami, "and besides we're on a ship…"

"But the ship is haunted…" said Robin.

Everyone stared at Robin surprised.

"That's impossible! The ship's brand new…" said Franky.

"It doesn't matter how new the ship..." said Robin, "It doesn't matter the age if the wood's haunted…"

"True, true…" said an old man appearing from nowhere, "Sometimes legendary tree's wood have spiritual properties."

"Really?" said Franky.

That's when the site of the old appearing out nowhere sunk in…

"What the hell…" said Zoro.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"My name is not important… just call me Chairman…" said the old man.

"What's going with this ship…" said Franky… after all what shipwright wouldn't be worried about the fact the ship they built might be haunted...

"Well not many people know this but trees, including Treasure Trees have special properties that attracts sprits like myself…" said Chairman.

"You're a ghost?" said Usopp shaking.

Chairman began ot float up… and he didn't have feet…

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"He's a ghost! How is that cool!" yelled everyone else in his crew.

"You see it is said that when the wood of a Treasure Tree… a minister or his decedents, a Buddhist monk or his decadent and a Shinto priest or priestess or his/ her decedents are together at the same time and let it sit for a few days it will create a haven for sprits…" said the Chairman.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" said Zoro.

Luffy and Sanji began to laugh uneasily.

"Luffy… Sanji… what's going on?" said Franky with his eye twitching.

"Well my grandpa was minister…" said Luffy.

"Garp was a minister?" said Usopp shocked.

"No… not him… my other grandpa…" said Luffy.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Well what about you?" asked Zoro.

"Well years ago my mother told me the story about my father… she told that one day she met a monk named Miroku, he asked her to bear his child and one thing lead to another… and 9 months later… I was born…" said Sanji.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped…

"Well my neither of my parents were Shinto priests…" said Zoro.

"My mother wasn't…" said Franky.

"Neither was mine…" said Usopp.

"I'm a reindeer…" said Chopper.

"Neither was my father…" said Robin.

Nami was silent, "I guess… it might have been mine…" said Nami quietly.

Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro were quiet all of a sudden.

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"I was orphaned… when I was a baby…" said Nami quietly, "At least I learned more about them… or at least one of them…"

"Well that's great for you…" said Franky, the Speedo clad cyborg began to sulk in the corner, "My dream ship is haunted…"

Chairman began to chuckle, "Well if you want to this ship to be un-haunted there's something you can do…"

"Really what?" asked Luffy.

"Gather the 7 badges of the Guardian Ghosts form this boat…" said the Chairman.

Next Time: The Straw Hats search for the 7 Guardian Ghosts... from strange fangirls to an extremely handsome bishonen in a mask... chaos will happen... will the find the badges? Is Chairman telling the truth? Why does that ghost Hanako haunt the Toilet? Most of these questions will be answered next time...


	2. The 7 Guardians

A/N: For those who have seen Haunted Junction, I replaced one of the three ghosts that didn't appear last chapter... The Giant, because of two reasons: it's on a boat and another is that a Giant won't seem impressive to the Straw Hats, a I replaced him with a girl named Natsume who is from earth, an anime fan and is dressed like a Shinigami from Bleach... although the Giant doesn't appear they do mention him sometimes...

Also I should point out that I don't have the full specs of the Thousand Sunny, so I will make up a room or two like the Library... (though according to Wikipedia it does have an aquarium...), oh yes also Red Mantle fans (if there are any reading this)... he no longer haunts the bathroom like Hanako...

Chapter 2: The 7 Guardians

Everyone stared at the ghost in the room… he just told them how to removed the ghosts of the ship… however.

"Who are these 7 Guardian Ghosts?" asked Luffy.

"I'll explain…" said Chairman, "In the sprit world when a "Sprit Haven" is created, sprits are chosen to be the Guardian Sprits or Guardian Ghosts of the location… they are given a special badge… usually the garland ghost is chosen a long time before the pave is even built…"

"So how are supposed to find them?" asked Nami.

"With this handy dandy list!" said Chairman holding a piece of paper up.

Everyone anime fell at this remark.

"There's notes where they are and how to handle them…" said Chairman.

He handed Luffy the list… Luffy looked it over.

"Let's go after this one first…" said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Nami looking at the list where Luffy was pointing.

Where he was pointing said "Garden… go after her first, she's a newbie…"

"So how are we going to go after these ghosts?" asked Zoro.

"I think one at a time as a group…" said Usopp, "We don't know what other ghosts on the ship is capable of…"

"You're just scared…" said Sanji.

"Why should I be? The ship is haunted!" yelled Usopp.

"But Master Long Nose does have a point… we don't know what to expect…" said Robin.

And so Usopp had his way… they all went together as a group…

They went to the deck first to the Garden. That's when they saw girl appear from nowhere… she was fighting off invisible opponents with a sword. She wore a black kimono which contrasted with her hair with looked to be dyed a bubble gum pink color. They slowly approached the girl… of course Sanji got a good look at her.

"She's beautiful…" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

The girl turned around… and she saw Zoro.

"Oh my god! It's you! Zoro! You're my idol… I watched you so much… among my heroes… Zoro, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia, Amidamaru, Sakura Shinguuchi, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Zabuza and Kuno… well not so much Kuno… you're my biggest!" said the girl.

Zoro sweatdroped, he had no idea what she was talking about but it seemed like he should be embarrassed.

Sanji jumped towards the ghost girl, "Oh sweet angel… may I ask your name."

"Natalie… but all my friends call me Natsume…" said the girl nicknamed Natsume.

"Oh Natsume…" said Sanji in a love struck daze.

"Save that Hanako!" yelled Natsume punching him the face.

Sanji fell to the ground and his leg began to twitch.

"This is what you want right?" asked Natsume taking out a circler purple pin.

"Is that the badge?" asked Luffy.

"Sure is…" sad Natsume she tossed the badge to Zoro.

"Oh before you leave… what does "She's a newbie mean?" asked Luffy.

Natsume began to blush, "Well… you see… I was just appointed as Guardian Ghost… the old Guardian of the Purple Badge couldn't fit on a ship this size because he was the ghost of a Giant… and I think the rest you can put together…" said Natsume.

"So I take that even Giant Ghost can sink a ship…" said Robin.

"That's right… he was being considerate to the living when he retired… not only that… but I haven't even been dead for two weeks…" said Natsume.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Well we should go get the next Badge!" said Franky.

"Hey Luffy... what else is on the list?" asked Sanji better from Natsume punch and looking over Luffy shoulder at the list... then he saw what was on the list, "To the bathroom!"

"The bathroom?" asked the other Straw Hats with the exception of Luffy and Zoro.

"Yes the bathroom!" said Luffy.

"Don't tell me…" sighed Zoro.

Not too long later they got to outside the bathroom… Sanji began to knock on the door.

"Miss Hanako?" asked Sanji.

That's when the ghost named Hanako that was hanging onto him earlier came though the door.

"Oh Sanji-Kun!" said Hanako.

The others were shocked, some because a hot scantly clad girl was clinging to Sanji, some because she just came though the door while others…

"She haunts the toilet?" said Franky surprised.

Because she haunted the toilet…

Sanji was fighting a nosebleed, "Miss Hanako… I was wondering if you were a Guardian Ghost…" said Sanji.

"Why yes I am… Sanji-Kun…" said Hanako, she took out a pink badge, "You want this don't you?"

Sanji only needed while drooling, she took out the badge which wasp ink and handed to Sanji.

"We should get going…" said Zoro who began to drag Sanji away from Hanako.

"Wow this is easy…" said Usopp.

"But… but what if it gets harder…" said Chopper.

"Hey Chopper… one of the places is the infirmary…" said Luffy.

"Oh really…" said Chopper shaking for a bit.

"We'll go there next…" said Nami.

And so they did…

"what does the note say?" asked Chopper.

"It says "They're useless…"" read Luffy.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Does that mean there's more than one?" asked Usopp.

"It's them!" shouted Chopper pointing to the skeleton model and anatomy model.

"That's just a couple of models…" said Zoro.

"The ship is haunted and you're putting it off like that?" asked Sanji.

"You're the ones performing a Varity show act earlier!" said Luffy.

"No we weren't!" said the skeleton.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Are you the Guardian Sprit...then give us your badge…" said Luffy.

"You have to get it from us…" said the skeleton.

"So we're going to do it… Haruo…" said the Skeleton in all too serious way.

"Yes we are Bones…" said the anatomy model named Haruo in all too serious way.

"Caucus Dance!" said both who began to dance.

Everyone anime fell…

"That's what you do!" yelled Chopper going to into Heavy Point.

He punched both of them with Haruo screaming "Ah! My guts!"

After coming for their parts they found the green badge…

"Where to next?" asked Usopp.

"Let's go the Aquarium…" said Luffy, "Oh yeah it says that all women will fall in love this ghost…"

"What?" said Nami and Robin at the same time.

And so they went into the Aquarium they looked around…

"So it's said women will fall in love with him…" said Nami looking around.

"Yes…" said Robin.

"Great…" said Sanji.

"Hello there Miss… I am Red Mantle…" came an extremely handsome man with long whiter hair wearing a red cape and mask he appeared in front of Nami.

Nami smirked, "Before I swoon over you… can I ask you to empty you're pockets?" said Nami.

The ghost named Red Mantle turned out his pockets… both were empty… in fact a fly with a triangle paper hat often seen on ghosts flew out of his pockets.

"Sorry to say… while you are good looking… you aren't my type… I like a guy with lots of money…" said Nami.

Red Mantle sweatdroped… so did the other Straw Hats… though they weren't surprised about this fact…

"May I please have your badge?" asked Nami holding out her hand.

Red Mantle sighed and gave Nami the red badge, he then disappeared. Nami stuck out her tongue.

"Though I do have to admit… he was quite handsome…" said Robin fighting off a blush.

"So where next?" asked Franky.

"The library…" said Luffy.

And so they went to the library… they began to look around.

"Hey…" said Franky.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I don't think anyone put in this statue…" said Franky.

He pointed of course to the statue of a Ninomiya Sontoku… but unlike most… it looked like a little boy.

"There is something strange about it…" said Robin.

She smirked, she used her Hana Hana Powers to on the side of the statue… the arms that appeared on the side pushed the statute over… when it fell it looked human, it was now a boy about the age of 11 with green hair.

"Ow…" said the statue boy.

Robin picked up the book he was reading, "You were reading this… um…" said Robin.

"Nino… and yes I was… you like that book too?" said the little statue boy named Nino.

Robin smiled and nodded… the tow began to discus the book…

20 minutes later…

Nami reading a book, Sanji was reading a certain orange book giggling at certain parts, Usopp and Chopper were reading Chopper Man together, Zoro was asleep, Fancy was leaning against the wall, Luffy was nodding off and Robin and Nino were still discussing the book. When Luffy finally fell face first asleep Robin and Nino were finally done talking and Nino gave her the yellow badge.

"It was a success…" said Robin with a smirk.

"Some should wake those two up…" said Sanji.

Zoro and Luffy were woken up… and they looked at the 6th location…

"Hay's this is where I met Mirror Girl!" said Luffy.

"Hi Luffy!" said Mirror Girl appear out nowhere.

"Say I was wondering if you have the badge…" said Luffy.

"Mirror girl came out of the mirror, "Yes I do… and since you were nice and played with me I'll give it you…" said Mirror Girl, she came out her mirror and gave Luffy the orange badge.

"So what' the next one Luffy…" said Nami wanting to get the whole ghost business behind them.

"It… doesn't say…" said Luffy.

"What?" said Zoro.

They all looked over Luffy's shoulder and read the list. It was true there only 6 on the list.

"Maybe the Chairman guy knows…" said Luffy.

And so they went back ot the meeting room… when they met up with him he began to laugh.

"Oh I forgot to tell you… didn't I?" said Chairman.

He took out the final sky blue badge.

"I'm last Guardian Sprit this whole time…" said Chairman.

The chairman pointed to a nearby door with 7 strange indentations on the door...

"Where did that door come from?" asked Franky.

"That's just the door that will get rid of the ghosts!" said Chairman.

They gave Chairman the other badges and he began to placed him on the door. The Chairman began to laugh.

"It's done!" said Chairman.

"Great… we can get on with this being a normal ship…" said Nami.

"Well about that…" said Chairman, "I was just messing with you… there's no way for this to become normal ship…" he opened the door… and different shapeless sprits came out.

"What!" yelled the Straw Hats.

"This will always be a haunted ship…" said Chairman.

"Not that I mind… say I have to use the bathroom…" said Sanji.

"I'm going to see if that girl really knows how to use a sword…" said Zoro lazily.

"I'm going back to the library…" said Robin.

"I'm going to sulking that corner…" said Franky.

"I'm going to cower in that corner…" said Usopp.

"I'll join you…" said Chopper.

Nami began to yell thing at Chairman who just laughed it off while Luffy just chuckled.

"This is going to be very fun!" he said.

Next Time: With everyone (on the most part) used to the ship being haunted the Chairman decides to instruct Luffy using the badges... also the sprits of Nami's birthmother and Sanji grandfather deiced to awaken their hidden spiritual powers... who knew when it came to sprits Nami was so powerful... and Sanji... uh... well... yeah... all this next time!


	3. New Abilities

A/N: This chapter introduces the new abilities, all of them are from Haunted Junction... sally Sanji's... I did not make up Sanji and please don't hurt me Sanji fangirls... someone had to fill Kazumi's role... also this chapter has the first appearances/ mentions of dead characters and more to come... partially the next to two chapters...

Chapter 3: New Abilities

It had been a few days since the Thousand Sunny has become haunted… everyone had grown used to it… well almost sometimes Chopper and Usopp almost had heart attacks when a sprit popped up unexpectedly from nowhere… however good things came too… such as Sanji finding a girlfriend… sort of… kind of… there was something going on between him and Hanako… it was rather creepy and with Natsume's help, Zoro came up with the new nickname "necrophilia man"… Sanji wasn't the only one that developed a friendship with one of the guardian ghosts, Robin and Nino had become very close and often chat for hours about books they read, Zoro and Natsume also had developed a friendship as well, while Natsume does have a fan girlish crush on Zoro it didn't go as far Sanji and Hanako, however they did become rather close, Natsume also pulled some strings and did a favor for Zoro by getting on of the best dead sword makers to repair Yubshiri though it would take a few days… in return Zoro began to teach Natsume to become a better swordswoman. Another thing was that Luffy was given all 7 badges of the Guardian Sprits for some reason... Also there were some touching reunions, both Bellemere and Dr. Hiruluk came for visits… while Bellemere didn't approve of Nami becoming a pirate or her bounty she did approve of the crew and how close they were… while Dr. Hiruluk was amazed how much Chopper had grown and was proud that Chopper had become a fine doctor… though did sweat drop at Chopper's bounty…

However not everything was okay… one day it happened… an evil sprit wanted to fight… the fight wasn't going well… the only ones fighting were Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Natsume while Mirror girl helped out with defense as her abilities allowed her to act like a shield… the 5 weren't doing too well, while Zoro did managed to get in a good few hits in. The other Straw Hats, Guardian Sprits and Bellemere who visiting.

"They… can't… fight… like… this…" said Chairman who was in pain for some reason.

"But what's wrong?" said Robin who noticed that Chairman was pain.

"I'll explain later.." said Chairman.

"You can pull though…" called Hanako who seemed to be in pain as well.

"Yes I can!" called Sanji happily.

"Do you think they really can?" said Bellemere.

"I hope so…" said Nami.

The weevil sprit who looked like a monster prepared for it's final attack… that's when a miracle happened!

"Super special exorcism!" came a voice in a blinding light. Everyone was blinded by the light… they heard the evil sprit cry out in pain once the light died out they saw a miko with long orange hair put into a ponytail and holding a gohei standing where the evil sprit once stood.

"Well I guess I can't handle amateurs to deal with evil sprits…" said the miko, "But I think I might need to teach my daughter a thing or two…"

The miko turned around and she looked just like Nami… but a little older in her mid to late twenties… she could pass of as her older sister… or…

"Could she be my…" said Nami.

"That's right Nami… I'm your mother…" she said then looked towards Bellemere, "I mean your birthmother…"

Later in the meeting room Chopper was banging up the injuries from the fight while Franky recharged his batteries. They of course talked with Nami's birth mother Sakurako.

"I'm sorry hat it took me so long to arrive… I didn't know that the swordsman had limited knowledge on his sword…" said Sakurako.

"What?" said Zoro.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you… the three Kitetsu can fight demons and evil sprits but it will only do so for it's true owner otherwise it will kill him… and since you're not dead yet you're that true owner…" said Chairman.

"That does explain why Zoro was the only one who could hit it…" said Luffy.

"Before I explain more…" said Sakurako, she bowed before Bellemere, "I like to thank you for raising my daughter to be a strong young woman…"

"You're welcome…" said Bellemere.

"Now as I was saying that people in our family have extremely strong spiritual powers and Nami is no exception…" said Sakurako.

"The down side is that Nami rarely does anything…" said Zoro.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Nami.

"But he's right…" said Sakurako.

Nami sweatdroped at her birthmother.

"You can't go though life and just do nothing and fight when you have to yo have to…" said Sakurako. She stopped during her speech… when she felt something touch her butt, she crew angry vein, "Stop it you perv!"

She grabbed the person from behind her and threw the person onto the table… the person was a man with black hair in his mid thirties and was dressed like a monk, "I take it you're the cook's antecessor…" said Chairman.

"That's right…" said the monk getting up, he looked towards all the girls in the room, "She's hot (Nami), she's hot (Robin), she's smokin' (Hanako), she's cute (Natsume), she's hot (Sakurako), she's um… too young (Mirror Girl), she um… moving on (Bellemere)…"

"Hey!" yelled Nami, Bellemere, Sakurako and Natsume hitting the monk in some way.

"Now as I was saying…" said the bruised up monk, "I am Sanji's grandfather… his father is still alive… much like the hot chick's family…"

"Nami…" grumbled Nami.

"Right… Nami… we can fight evil ghosts using spiritual powers but unlike Nami's family it take different forms with each person…" said Sanji's grandfather, "That's why I plan to train you and teach more about our family's history…"

"I can tell it in a second… Sanji ancestry is full of lechers…" said Sakurako, "It's a very famous family in the sprit world…"

Everyone sweatdroped in the room.

"So is this meeting over?" said Luffy.

Wait one more thing!" said Chairman.

Chairman hit Luffy in the head with a chair… all the Guardian Sprits in the room flinched with pain.

"Ow what was that for…" sauid Luffy getting up.

"Just showing that if you get hurt, us Guardian Sprits get hurt since you're the keeper of the Badges!" said Chairman.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"That does explain the pain I saw you in earlier…" said Robin remembering what happened in the fight.

"But if Luffy takes off one of the badges before he gets hurt then that Guardian Sprit won't get hurt…" explained Nino.

"That's good…" said Sanji, he could easily trick Luffy by taking off the pink badge then kicking him the face… he looked at the looks Natsume, Nino, Mirror Girl and Red Mantle were giving him… they all knew what he was thinking.

"The meetings now over…" said Chairman.

"Okay Nami… the training starts now…" said Sakurako.

"Okay…" said Nami.

"Nami… I'll vista in a few days…" said Bellemere.

"Okay…" said Nami.

Bellemere disappeared causing Usopp and Chopper to nearly have another heart attack. Nami and Sakurako left the room.

"Okay Grandson… time for you training as well…" said Sanji's Grandfather pulling on his ear to get him to leave the room.

"Luffy I have to show you something…" said Chairman.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

And both left the room.

"We should keep as far away from Luffy while he's learning to summon us…" said Nino.

"Learning to summon you?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah…" Mirror Girl.

Not too long later by the Lion's Head…

"Okay Luffy I need to tell you why you were chosen to keep those badges…" sauid Chairman.

"Because I'm the captain?" asked Luffy.

"Well also because your Grand Father… because of you're the third of the Spiritual Triangle, it also mean you're the weakest as ministers don't have that much spiritual energy… but that dos mean that you can summon the sprits… it will help if there's an emergency…" said Chairman.

"Really! That is so awesome!" yelled Luffy, "Hey how do I do that?"

"Okay... with the other 6 badges you between your fingers…" said Chairman.

He began to show Luffy where to hold them…

"Now repeat after me…" said Chairman.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"There's an emergency by the Lion's Head! Everyone, come forth and help out. WELCOME!" said Chairman.

"Right…" said Luffy, "There's an emergency by the Lion's Head! Everyone, come forth and help out. WELCOME!"

The 6 badges began to glow and emitted lights form them… that's when Hanako, Red Mantle, Mirror Girl, Natsume, Nino, Haruo and Bones appeared out of nowhere.

"What wrong?" asked Hanako.

"He was just trying it out…" said Nino, "So what try was it?"

"My first…" said Luffy.

"Amazing…" said Red Mantle.

"Yeah… usually someone only does it on their 3rd though 7th try…" said Natsume, "Oh so I've been told…"

"If your training is going this good… then I wondering how good the others training is going…"

Elsewhere on the ship Sakurako was intrusting Nami on her powers.

"Okay how am I surprised to test it?" asked Nami who gotten all the details.

"I know you shouldn't do it the Guardian Ghosts… I'd love to stick it to Sanji's grandfather…" said Sakurako, "Wait I got it… is there any sprits that been bothering anyone but isn't considered evil…"

"Well there is a disembodied voice that's been messing with Usopp…" said Nami.

(Flashback)

Usopp was out one of the room when a voice suddenly boomed.

"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding…" said a very creepy voice.

"What?" said Usopp.

Natsume just happened to enter the room… and see Usopp shaking…

"What's wrong?" asked Natsume.

"Almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis…" said the creepy voice.

"Hey I recognize this speech…" thought Natsume.

"Just go away…" said Usopp.

"Is this haunted room..." said the very creepy voice.

"You're from Earth… aren't you! Because this sounds suspiciously like that thing from Haunted Mansion at Disney Land…" said Natsume.

"Actually… hey wait a second you know where my speech came from… how…" said the voice.

"Don't worry Usopp it's cool…" said Natsume, "He's just some weird Disney Land fanatic just messing with you…"

"What?" said Usopp.

(End of flashback)

"We don't know a " Disney Land" is but everyone's annoyed by him…" said Nami.

The entered the room and the creepy voice but in a stereotypical pirate voice began to speak.

"Psst! Avast there! It be too late to alter course, mateys." said the creepy voice.

Nami rolled her eyes and said "Um… I'm going to exorcise you…" said Nami.

"What? Why?" said the voice.

"Well as a test… my daughter needs to learn how to exorcise sprits and well…" said Sakurako.

"Sure why not…" said the voice.

Both Nami and Sakurako sweatdroped.

"What?" said Sakurako.

"We both know that it's only temporary do the powers of your daughter and two other guys… and who knows… maybe I temporally be sent back to earth and I can mess with the Imaginers who messed with Pirates of the Caribbean because of some movie with Johnny Depp…" said the voice.

"What?" said Nami and Sakurako with sweat drops.

"Just ask that girl Natsume… she might explain a few things…" said the voice.

"Whatever…" said Nami.

Sakurako handed Nami a gohei and Nami focused on her spiritual energy… she felt a power surge within her body… she began to emit a bright light… she moved the gohei around and when the light was gone Sakurako called "Hey voice you still here?"

There was no answer… "Well I'm surprised… you needed little training… but…" said Sakurako.

"What?" asked Nami.

"You didn't name that move…" said Sakurako.

Nami anime fell.

Elsewhere on the ship… Sanji and his grandfather were trying to meditate…

"Why do we have to do this?" said Sanji.

"Because… even if the Guardian Ghosts… there needs to be more people fighting evil sprits…" said Sanji grandfather, "And if you don't do this then those girls will be in trouble… Nami… Robin… Natsume… Hanako… no matter if their alive or dead… they are counting on you… and you don't want that swords man to get all the glory… that sword of him allows him to do an insane amount of damage to sprits… now do you want those 4 to cling all over him…"

Sanji just got the mental image of Nami, Hanako, Robin and Natsume fawning over Zoro…

"No! Of course not!" yelled Sanji.

"Hook, line and sinker..." thought his grandfather, "Now meditate and focus your spiritual energy…"

"Right…" said Sanji.

Both began to meditate after a few minutes a strange light appeared in the sky… and beamed down on Sanji.

A few minutes earlier…Nami and Sakurako were discussing their training.

"It's very rare for someone to get this far in training… sally since I was trained as a child… I died… when you were just an infant so you never had any of the training but…" said Sakurako.

"But what?" said Nami.

"Perhaps it's your friends… the will to help your friends is making you're training to help your friends…" said Sakurako who sweatdroped, "Though maybe it's the fact that she's been staying on this ship for a long time with ghosts that made her training to go so well…" she thought.

That's when the light hit the ship…

"Looks like Sanji's training had ended…" said Sakurako.

Meanwhile Natsume and Zoro were walking and talking…

"Really… Yubshiri will be able to fight sprits too when it's fixed?" said Zoro.

"That's right… thanks to the guy who fixing is dead it will have spiritual properties…" said Natsume.

That when the light the ship… both were blinded by it for a second.

"Was that normal…" said Zoro.

"We're on a ship that's haunted… I'm a ghost from a world called Earth… I think that this ship lacks a definition of normal…" said Natsume, "And besides I think Sanj was training his powers nearby…"

That's when Sanji on all fours came running through…

"Okay… now that's weird…" said Zoro.

"Even by ship's standards…" said Natsume.

That's when Sanji approached Natsume and did the unthinkable… began to hump her leg.

"Looks like he won't be alive for much longer…" said Zoro.

Natsume whacked Sanji in the head good… she didn't notice the sprit of a dog with triangle hat come out of his body…

Sanji did know what was going on… last thing he remembered was the light hitting him as part of his training and the next he knew was that Natsume grabbed him the collar and was shaking him to death.

"Natsume… what's… wrong…" said Sanji as he was being shacked.

"you know what you did you stupid perv!" yelled Natsume.

"Sanji-Kun!" cried Hanako as she appeared.

"There he is!" yelled Sanji's Grandfather, "Stop it! I don't know what he did but it wasn't his fault!"

"Like fun it wasn't!" said Natsume.

Sanji's grandfather grinned… there was only way to get her stop shaking his grandson to death… so he pink her butt… of course that made her let go of Sanji and sock him in the face.

"You pervert!" she yelled.

"I can explain…" said Sanji's grandfather.

"Really what?" said Natsume.

"Emergency crew meeting!" he yelled.

"Why?" said Zoro.

"Because it is indeed an emergency…" said Sanji's grandfather.

A few minutes later once again there was a meeting in the Meeting Room…

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Well you see I should examine our family's powers…" said Sanji's grandfather.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Oh don't tell me…" said Sakurako trying to hold in her laugh.

"You see our family has amazing power some such as myself can exorcise demons with a powerful hit… some like Miroku my son can simply exorcise evil sprits with a sprit ward while others like Sanji…" said Sanji's grandfather with a heavy sigh, "Have the ability to get possessed by ghosts, spirits and other things and often at the worst time…"

"What?" said everyone in the room with sweat drops.

"Yes... while in some cases it's good… such as coming many demons into one place it or having someone say their good byes but most of the time it gets annoying…" said Sanji's Grand father.

"How so?" asked Franky.

"Like getting possessed by an animal at a bad time… in fact I think he's possessed right now…" said Sanji's grandfather.

They all turned to Sanji who was cooing like a pigeon, everyone sweatdroped even more.

"How do we get him back?" asked Luffy.

"Just a simple knock on the head or having a cute girl glomp them…" said Sanji's grandfather.

"Sanji-Kun!" said Hanako glomping him.

"Oh Miss Hanako!" said Sanji becoming normal again as the pigeon's sprit left his body.

Sanji's Grandfather sighed and explained it all over again… Sanji looked like he wanted to kill his grandfather… which was impossible… as he was already dead.

"Great…" said Sanji.

"Don't worry…" said Zoro with an evil smile, "I'll make sure that whenever your possessed and Hanako's not around that you won't be possessed any more…"

"Me too…" said Natsume with same evil smile.

Sanji sweatdroped…

"Don't worry Sanji-Kun… I'll make those two won't hurt you too badly…" said Hanako.

"Okay…" said Sanji's Grandfather, "I'll just take my leave…"

Sanji's grandfather disappeared before anyone can do anything.

"Don't worry… you'll have your uses…" said Sakurako, "I'll be seeing you around since Nami's all done with her training… bye!"

Sakurako disappeared… Sanji gave a heavy sigh…

"What's wrong… upset that fate gave you an ability that sucks while I was destined for a sword that would help us?" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Not at all…" said Sanji glaring at him.

The two began to fight and argue while the others with the exception of Hanako just ignored them and left the room… well one thing was for sure… things have changes drastically…

Next Time: Something strange happens to Luffy! Yes strange by this ship's standards... He's suddenly 7 years old again! Not only that but a sprit caused it. Why would a sprit want Luffy to be 7 again? Does it have to with something from Luffy's past? Find out next time...

A/N: The ghost that Nami exorcised will return and will be among the OC ghosts that will appear every now and then... and yes his lines are from Disney Land rides...


	4. Little Luffy

A/N: This chapter introduces one of the central villains... and I think I made a good choice in choosing the villain...

Chapter 4: Little Luffy

IT was a peaceful night on the Thousand Sunny… everyone was dreaming happy dreams… well almost…

(Dream Sequence)

A 7 year old Luffy was running from an invisible thing… he was scared… and he didn't know why.

"Brat… I will finally have my revenge…" said a voice that Luffy knew but couldn't put his finger on it…

(End of dream sequence)

Luffy woke up with a jolt, he looked around.

"Good it was all a dream…" sighed Luffy.

He went back to bed…

Outside a figure floated above the Thousand Sunny…

"He woke up before it was complete… he has to be 14 or 15…" said the figure, "Well… I guess I can always wait another day he…"

The figure vanished into thin air.

The next day was just your Average Day… note average has a strange definition: Breakfast, Pirate attack, Sanji getting possessed by a cat, evil sprit attack, lunch, visit from a passed on loved one (today's was Usopp's mother), embarrassment from said loved one (Usopp had a something on his face and his mother tried to clean it off), Sanji getting possessed by a chicken, another evil sprit attack, another pirate attack, a self-absorbed bounty hunter, "Ah! My guts!", arguments, dinner, after dinner things… however there was one thing that wasn't usual.

"Luffy… have you gotten shorter?" asked Mirror Girl.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" said Luffy.

"Really?" said Mirror Girl.

"Yeah… I don't know why they've been saying that…" said Luffy.

"Oh… but it does seem like your shorter…" said Mirror girl with a yawn fogging up her mirror, of course yawns were contagious, Luffy yawned too.

"Maybe we should get to bed…" said Mirror Girl.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

Mirror girl vanished while Luffy headed to the Captain's Quarters.

That night Luffy had another nightmare…

(Dream Sequence)

A 7 year old Luffy continued to run from the invisible foe… when suddenly the ground beneath him turned to water… he felt like he was going to drown… that's when he saw The Lord of the Coast, from Fuchsia Village…

"My revenge is almost complete!" said the familiar voice.

The Lord of the Coast was about to eat him when…

(End of Dream Sequence)

Luffy fell out of bed…

"That was weird…" said Luffy, who didn't noticed that his voice sounded weird.

He noticed that it was about a half hour until breakfast… which meant time to wake up and start bothering Sanji… Luffy got dressed not noticing that everyone looked big, that his clothe were too big, that his hat was also not too big or that his cheek was stinging a bit. He ran towards the galley.

Sanji was cooking breakfast as usual, and Hanako was helping… by which she cling onto him that his little ability of being possessed at the worst moments wouldn't occur, no one would let Hanako actually help with the actual cooking… even Sanji agreed… why…she haunts the toilet…

"Sanji!" yelled Luffy.

"Right on time…" sighed Sanji.

Luffy came into the room…

"Sanji? When's breakfast going to be ready?" asked Luffy.

"In a whi…" said Sanji turning around to face his idiot captain… to find that his childish captain… was a child.

"Luffy?" said Hanako.

"Yes?" said Luffy.

"You're tiny…" said Hanako.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Oh not this again!" said Luffy.

"I think you should summon the other sprits…" said Sanji.

"I do too…" said Hanako.

"Is it emergency?" asked Luffy.

Both stared at the now little boy blinking.

"How can he not notice?" said Sanji.

"I don't know…" said Hanako.

Luffy shrugged… "There's an emergency in the Galley! Everyone, come forth and help out. WELCOME!"

All the Sprits with the exception of Hanako were summoned… they looked half-asleep…

"Why did you summon us…" said Chairman then got a good look at Luffy.

All the other Guardian Sprit's eyes were wide.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Um… Luffy…" said Nino.

"Nino… when did you grow up?" asked Luffy who was now shorter than the statute boy.

"No… Luffy…" said Nino with a sweat drop.

"Luffy…" said Mirror Girl moving slightly so that Luffy could see his own reflection.

Luffy looked at his reflection then blinked a few times, "How did I become so small!" he yelled.

"I don't know but it's definitely qualify as an emergency…" said Chairman.

"I'll go wake up Robin and Nami…" said Nino.

"I'll go wake up the other guys…" said Natsume.

Nino headed towards the girl's cabin and knocked on the door loud enough. Robin answered it.

"What is it Nino?" asked Robin.

"It's an emergency in the Galley…" said Nino.

"What?" asked Robin.

"It's too unbelievable…" said Nino.

Meanwhile Natsume held a bull horn… she kicked in the door to find the room was complete mess… and it wasn't' caused by the guys... it was caused by Jasper… or as everyone called him "Jasper the Douchebag Ghost" said ghost was now putting Usopp's hand in warm water… how can the guys sleep though this was beyond her.

"Hey stop this right now Jasper!" yelled Natsume in the bullhorn.

This woke up the 4 sleeping guys.

"Natsume… it's too early…" said Zoro.

"Jasper!" yelled Franky.

"What do you expect? I'm Jasper the Douchebag Ghost!" said Jasper who disappeared.

There was a silence…

"Is that you woke us up?" asked Chopper.

"No it's an emergency…" said Natsume, "It's about Luffy…"

"What happened?" asked Zoro.

"Well…" said Natsume.

Not too long later…

"He's a 7 year old!" yelled the Straw Hats surprised.

"How did this happen?" asked Nami.

"Maybe it started yesterday…" said Mirror Girl.

Everyone looked at the sprit of a little girl stuck in the mirror.

"Well remember yesterday when everyone saying about that he gotten shorter…" said Mirror Girl.

"She's right… it's possible that it began yesterday with Luffy being a few younger…" said Robin.

"But that still don't tell how it happened…" said Chairman.

That's when Luffy's stomach rumbled, "Maybe we should talk about this over breakfast…" said Luffy.

Everyone sweatdroped.

About half an hour later during breakfast the living Straw Hats ate… talking while the Guardian ghosts just talked with the exception of Natsume who was altering some of Luffy's clothing so it would fit.

"Why would someone want Luffy to be a 7 year old?" asked Nami.

"Maybe they have a Shouta Complex…" said Natsume.

Everyone else sweatdroped at her.

"Sorry… I've been wanting to make that joke for a while for some reason…" said Natsume.

"I think that the sprit that did this to him obviously wants him this age for a reason…" said Chairman.

"Someone should look after him incase the Sprit that did it comes back…" said Robin.

"I'll do it…" said Mirror Girl.

"We might need someone else to help you…" said Robin.

"So in other words he needs a baby sitter…" said Nami.

"I guess you could it that way…" said Robin considering the captain was now a little kid again.

Chopper, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp all began to eat like there was no conversation going on… Sanji was currently possessed by a duck, Franky was chugging his cola, Nino was reading a book, both Bones and Haruo were broken up again, Red Mantle and Hanako were having a friendly conversation, Natsume was focusing more on the pants she was sewing… chairman, Robin and Mirror Girl sweatdroped… it was clear that with the exception of Sanji none of them wanted to baby-sit Luffy (who was currently as usual stuffing himself full of meat) especially since he was now a little kid who would probably get into worse trouble than before and wer curtly doing what they were doing to avoid volunteering… though chances were that Sanji was pretending to be possessed at the moment as his excuse.

"We'll draw straws…" said Chairman.

Later Luffy in his resized clothes had just finished counting, he wasp playing hide and go seek with Mirror Girl… Red Mantle watched them with a sigh, he held up the straw he picked.

"How did I end with the short one?" he asked no one practical…

Luffy searched for Mirror Girl and found her.

"You found me!" said Mirror girl who was blushing slightingly.

"Are you sick?" asked Luffy.

"No I'm fine…" said Mirror.

"Oh the little mirror girl has a crush on the living!" said Jasper appearing from nowhere holding hammer.

"It's not like that Jasper!" said Mirror Girl, "And you're not going to break me are you?"

"Maybe after all I'm Jasper the Douchebag Ghost!" said Jasper.

Luffy used Gum Gum Pistol on the ghost.

"Don't do that to Mirror Girl…" said Luffy.

"Fine…" said Jasper who disappeared.

"Thanks Luffy…" said Mirror Girl blushing.

"Well, well… isn't the little brat… I haven't seen you in such a long time!" said a voice.

Luffy and Mirror Girl turned around… Luffy growled when he saw who was behind him…

"I thought you were dead…" said Luffy.

"I am dead… in case you forgotten this ship is a Sprit Haven…" said the man, "How do you like my little gift…"

"You did to me!" yelled Luffy.

The man picked hm by his shirt, "Yes… after it's no fun if you're older than I remember you brat…" said the man.

Luffy glared at the man… who was Higuma the Bear… the man that nearly killed Luffy shortly after he ate the Gum Gum Fruit… it was because of him Shanks lost his arm…

"Perhaps you should put the boy down…" said Red Mantle appearing from thin air.

"Why should I?" said Higuma.

"We should talk about why you want to hurt that boy so much…" said Red Mantle using diplomatic solutions…

"Why? It's his fault I'm dead…" said Higuma, "It's his fault I was eaten by Sea King 10 years ago…" he with drew his sword and placed it by Luffy's neck.

"Then why did you turn him back to a 7 year old…" said Red Mantle.

"Because of two reasons… this brat is now one of most wanted men on the Grand Line… I need to weaken him somehow and the other… it wouldn't make me happy if I killed him as an adult…"

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size…" came a voice behind him.

Higuma turned around and saw Zoro… Luffy smiled when he noticed Yubshiri by his side.

"If you want a fight put the boy down… unless you're chicken…" said Zoro.

"I didn't know pirate were so brave…" said Higuma.

He threw Luffy… Luffy was about crash into the wall but fortunately with a flick of his cape he was caught by Red Mantle. The sprit set Luffy back on the Ground while Mirror girl floated by his side.

"You okay Luffy?" asked Mirror Girl.

"I'm fine…" said Luffy.

Higuma smirked he knew that the sword didn't stand a chance… unless this swordsman was special and could actually hurt him then that would be something… but he was dead.

"Hey Swordsman… what are you waiting for?" asked Higuma.

"Fien then…" said Zoro he resided his three swords… he ran towards the former bandit… "Oni Giri!"

The attack hit… the bandit's ghost fell to his knees, "How…" said Higuma.

"Two of these swords have spiral powers…" said Zoro, "They can hurt someone like you…"

"Fine… I won't kill him this time… and I'll remove what I did to him… but I will be back…" said Higuma who disappeared.

When he did so Luffy grew up once again… however.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

The clothes Natsume altered for him ripped to shreds.

"Luffy…" said Mirror girl blushing bright red.

"Want to barrow my…" said Red Mantle.

"No I'm fine…" said Luffy.

"But Luffy… we don't want to see that!" yelled Zoro.

Luffy took out off his hat and his little Luffy, casein the others to sweat drop.

"But anyways…" said Zoro, "Who was that?"

"Oh I guess I should explain…" said Luffy with a sigh.

Later in the meeting room…

"So the ghost that turned Luffy to a little kid wanted revenge because of something happened when Luffy was little…" said Hanako.

"Yeah… and he's going to come back…" said Luffy.

"Someone with a hatred that simmered for 10 years and gained the ability to change someone's age in death is a force to be reckoned with…" said Chairman.

"So we got to figure out to deal with him when he returns…" said Robin.

"Yeah…" said Natsume, "But there's something that needs to be done now…"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I think I know what she means..." said Nami, "Put your clothes on now!"

Luffy was still naked for some odd reason… why he didn't get dressed was beyond anyone's guess, Robin at that moment was using her powers so that Mirror Girl and Nino didn't see Luffy's "Lil' Luffy"…

"Get dressed now!" yelled Nami.

"Okay!" said Luffy running out the Meeting Room.

"He will be back… and we have to be prepared…" said Zoro.

Everyone nodded in agreement… so did Luffy in the doorway.

"Luffy get dressed!" yelled Nami.

"Okay, okay!" yelled Luffy.

Next Time: With all the visitors that the other members are getting from passed on loves ones, Zoro wonders if Kuina knows about the Thousand Sunny... however Natsume is hiding something from Zoro... what's worse is that Luffy and Mirror Girl finds out first... what will happen.

A/N: Okay I want to say that Jasper the Douchebag Ghost is not something I made up... and if you know where he's from and you review I'll give you this pile of stakes... (sees that Luffy is eating said pile of stakes) O.o that Luffy is currently eating... LUFFY!

Luffy: What?

Me: -.- Okay I won't give the stakes but I'll give you this cookie

(Warning: cookie maybe not really exist)


	5. Friends ‘Till the End

A/N: Sorry for the long wait in both the update and this over haul. My new lap top crapped out on me… it wasn't even two months old! And I had to reformat it! That stupid!

Anyways I should say, I haven't seen haunted Junction in a really long time and I hope you enjoy the chapter…

Chapter 5: Friends 'Till the End

Zoro laid on the grass, he sighed heavily… right now was interesting… almost everyone had a guest… only himself, Luffy and Sanji did have a guest or guests in some cases… he looked at others, Nami was having a conversation with Belle mere and Sakurako, Usopp was telling his mother about his adventures on the high seas… of course his mother knew otherwise (a mother always knows), Chopper was currently laughing it up with Dr. Hiriluk, Robin was somewhere on this ship with here mother having moments and Franky was in his dark corner again after Tom told them that to his knowledge Gold Rogers didn't have a monk, a minister, a Shinto priest or three of his decedents on bored the Oro Jackson... Tom was trying to get him out it… Zoro sighed… because was expecting someone to visit…

"I wonder if she knows about it…" said Zoro.

"Jealous much?" said a voice

Zoro looked up and saw Natsume sitting beside him.

"Jealous of what?" asked Zoro.

"Oh come the way you're acting is that someone you cared about died… and still haven't come for a visit or has even been offered a chance to move in…" said Natsume.

Most of their loved ones had been offered chance to move on board since there was always room for non annoying sprits like The dismembered voice and Jasper… but everytime they decided for various reasons…

"It's none of your business…" said Zoro, he changed the subject, "Say… I've wanted to ask you something?"

"What?" asked Natsume.

"If you haven't been dead for so long… and you're from Earth… whatever that is… why are you guardian sprit…" said Zoro.

"Good question, I've been waiting for someone to ask me that…" said Natsume, "You see there's an election… the other 6 vote on the sprit who puts forth their name… in this election there were only 4 candidates… Yamiko, Hanako's rival… Blue Haten… the Mantle's younger sister… a girl who died about 10 years ago _**falling down stairs**_ and has no connection to the _**sprit**_ members of this crew…"

"Why were you talking like that?" asked Zoro.

Natsume sweat dropped, "Man is he dense…" thought Natsume, "No reason as I was saying and the last one was myself however blue Haten and Yamiko dropped out..."

"Why?" asked Zoro.

(Flashback)

"She's a Shinigami!" yelled Yamiko.

"Oh no…" cried Blue Haten.

"I'm not a Shinigami! I'm just dressed like one!" yelled Natsume going Chibi.

(End of flashback)

"I don't like talking about it…" sighed Natsume.

"So it was a vote with you and the girl who fell down the stairs…" said Zoro.

"No… she drop out too…" said Natsume.

"Why… and don't say you don't like talking about it…" said Zoro.

"I don't mind talking about it… you see she chose to drop out for personal reasons… she couldn't become the Guardian Sprit of this boat…" said Natsume.

"Oh…" said Zoro.

Natsume got up, "I'll catch you later…" said Natsume she began to walk away, "Zoro… remember what I said about the girl who fell down the stairs…" she said quietly.

She continued on her way… then she noticed that there was someone behind one of Nami trees listening on the conversation.

"Still watching from afar I see…" said Natsume.

The person she was talking to nodded.

"Why won't you just talk to him… I mean you live here… you choose to live here… and he doesn't even know…" said Natsume.

"I can't talk to him… I just can't…" said the person Natsume was talking to.

"You have to… you have to eventually… he'll figure out that you were the 4th candidate Kuina…" said Natsume.

The person she was talking to was indeed Kuina… Zoro's late rival but considering the ship's condition death doesn't mean anything any more…

"But you're keeping your promise… right… you won't tell him that I live here?" said Kuina.

"Yeah, yeah… I know…" said Natsume.

Natsume walked away then disappeared… sometime later Zoro was training by himself and Kuina watched in secret from a corner…

"Hi there who are you!" said a rather loud voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Luffy and Mirror Girl.

"Oh… um hi…" said Kuina.

"I know you were… you wren one of the candidates for the 7th Guardian Sprit… but chose to drop for some reason…" said Mirror Girl.

"Yeah…" said Kuina.

"Really?" said Luffy, "Why?"

"Um… well…" said Kuina, "I don't like talking about it."

"Come on tell me…" said Luffy who repeated and repeated over and over again… then she blew "I KNEW ZORO IN LIFE OKAY! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE GARUDAIN BECAUSE I REALIZED THAT IT WOULD BE A BAD IDEA IF I WAS!" she yelled. She sweat dropped and looked to find Zoro didn't hear her.

"Thank goodness…" she said.

"You knew Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"Yes I did…" said Kuina.

"Then why don't you talk to him…" said Luffy.

"I… can't…" said Kuina.

"Why?" said Luffy.

That's when Luffy and Mirror Girl felt themselves being dragged… they looked behind them and saw it Natsume.

"We'll continue this conversation far away from Zoro…" said Natsume.

She dragged the two the lion's head and Kuina fallowed… Kuina and Natsume began to tell the story of how Kuina knew Zoro… Luffy's eyes were wide when he heard that story.

"You beat him over 2000 times?" he said.

"Yeah" said Kuina.

"Join my crew if you're better than Zoro!" said Luffy.

"I'm dead and I've been a part of this crew for a while!" yelled Kuina.

"Kuina's been living here for a while…" said Natsume.

"Really?" said Luffy.

"Wow…" said Mirror Girl.

"Please don't tell Zoro that I'm here… please…" said Kuina.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Hey Luffy! It's lunch!" yelled Sanji.

"Okay!" called Luffy he ran off.

There was an awkward silence.

"He's so going to tell…" said Natsume.

"Yeah…" said Mirror Girl.

"I know…" said Kuina crying anime tears.

"I make sure he doesn't spill…" said Natsume.

Natsume vanished… Kuina began to cry more anime tears…

"She's going to tell too…" said Kuina.

"No, I don't think so… maybe just subtle hints." Said Mirror Girl.

"Define subtle…" said Kuina.

All thought out Lunch someone kept hitting Luffy.

"Ow!" yelled Luffy.

"Why do you keep yelling that?" asked Nami.

"One of the ghosts keep hitting me!" yelled Luffy.

"Do you think it's Jasper?" asked Chopper.

"No, I banished him earlier today." Said Nami with a shrug, "He won't come back for a while."

"Say Zoro…" said Luffy that's when an invisible Natsume hit him once again.

"Is it me or is Luffy getting hit whenever he mentions Zoro?" asked Usopp.

"It's you." Muttered Zoro.

And so after lunch…

"You were the one hitting me Natsume?" asked Luffy.

"That's right!" yelled Natsume who began to stretch his face, "You don't get it do you!"

"Stop stretching my face." Mumbled Luffy.

"It's something Kuina and Zoro needs to work out for themselves." Said Natsume.

"Stop it Natsume!" cried Mirror Girl.

"Fine." Said Natsume.

"So we're not meddling with them, okay." Said Luffy rubbing his cheeks.

"I didn't say that." Said Natsume sticking her tongue out, "You have to be subtle about it."

"What do you mean subtle." Said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Follow my way." Said Natsume.

Zoro who was training in the crow's nest (the one of the few places where no ghosts dwell).

"Yo!" said Natsume.

"What do you want?" asked Zoro.

"I need to show you something." Said Natsume.

That's when Luffy climbed into the room.

"No fair." Pouted Luffy.

"I take it you ant to show me too." Muttered Zoro.

Luffy nodded.

"Fine…" muttered Zoro.

The two of them lead Zoro to where they needed to go… then pushed him into someone then ran like hell.

"What the hell was that about!" yelled Zoro.

"Ow…" said Kuina who was who he collided with, "Why did this ship allow me to feel things?"

"Kuina?" asked Zoro.

"Oh… hi…" said Kuina blushing slightly.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Said Zoro.

"I'm going to find a way to kill Natsume." Muttered Kuina.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"I've been living here since this ship became haunted but I haven't gotten the courage. I was a candidate for Guardian Sprit but dropped out when I found out you were living here." Said Kuina.

That's when Zoro blinked, "So that's what Natsume meant."

Kuina nodded, "That's right."

"Why didn't you come?" asked Zoro.

Kuina shrugged, she honestly didn't know.

"So was Natsume the only one who knew you were here?" asked Zoro.

"No Luffy and Mirror Girl found out." said Kuina.

"I'm going to kill Luffy… I don't care he's one of the three things keeping this ship haunted!" muttered Zoro.

"I think he's with Natsume… let's go find them together." Said Kuina.

Meanwhile in the Library both Natsume and Luffy were hiding.

"So what did you do?" asked Nido staring at the fact Luffy was in the library.

"It's something personal…" mumbled Natsume.

"I doubt Zoro and Kuina will find out." Said Luffy.

"What did you say." Said a voice.

Both Luffy and Natsume turned around and saw the two… angry.

"Well… in the lesser known words of Bender B. Rodriguez: "Well we're boned."" Said Natsume with a big sweat drop.

And so the two beat up Luffy and Natsume… which served to lessen the awkwardness of meeting once again and hidden fact she was there for quite a while…

Next Time: Franky, Usopp and Chopper are starting feel useless as they have nothing to contribute to fight evil ghosts. So they deicide to invent things. Will they work or will it be borderline copyright infringement? Find out next time!


End file.
